


Unforgettable evening

by justii15



Series: We meet at the pond [5]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Co-workers, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: Sasha invites Leonid to dinner at home to enjoy the evening as real partners. But then...





	Unforgettable evening

**Author's Note:**

> edit: missbass129 (https://missbass129.tumblr.com) <3

Before long, Sasha and Leonid realized that if they wanted to be together, they should spend more time as regular partners, and not just in bed. Sasha therefore decided to prepare dinner for the occasion.

He knew he couldn't cook too well. On the contrary, he was accustomed to always cooking something quick and simple that would feed him but didn’t taste great.

But if he were to cook for the person he wanted to impress, he would have to try a little harder. He cared about Leonid more and more with each passing day, and he wanted nothing more than to please his taste buds.

He reached into his bookshelf and pulled out an old cookbook. He had no idea where it came from, but didn’t matter; today was exactly the day he needed its help.

He sat at the dining table and began to flip through the pages. He felt confident about the soup, he would make a classic borscht that he made a few times ago. He could handle Pelmena, too, as he had tried this one twice before. And finally, he would prepare classic pancakes. His menu was nothing revolutionary, but if he cooked it well, he might even please Leonid.

He went to the store and bought pork, minced meat, cottage cheese, some forest fruits, chocolate, and several vegetables for borscht. He hoped he hadn't forgotten anything, and that he could do the rest with his own supplies.

At home he immediately began preparations. His beloved Leonid was supposed to arrive in a few hours, but he wanted everything to be perfect well ahead of schedule.

He started with the soup, which he knew would take the longest to prepare. He had the meat cooking in one pot, and in the meantime he prepared the beets in the second. He stewed cabbage, potatoes and root vegetables separately and then added them to the broth. He left it to cook, adding tomatoes and spices. 

He was sweating a little while preparing. He felt overwhelmed at all the various pots and prayed he would not burn anything. How much salt does Leonid like? A little or a lot? Would he mind so much spice?

Fortunately, Pelmena was much easier. He mixed the flour with water and egg to make a simple dough. He set it aside and threw himself at the mixture that would become the filling. He roasted garlic in the frying pan, added the minced meat, and seasoned it lightly before pummelling the filling. He made thin round slices from the dough and put a little mixture on it. The dough was then folded in half, creating many small pelmenas that he decided to cook after Leonid's arrival.

The last step was to prepare Blin, simple pancakes. He took smooth flour, yeast, milk, cream, eggs and gradually prepared the dough according to the recipe. A few things went wrong while he was making it, but fortunately he was able to salvage it. Then he poured the resulting dough on a pan and made small pancakes ready for the final garnish.

After all the effort, he sat on the couch for a moment to relax. He managed to complete everything early; Leonid wasn’t supposed to be there for another half an hour.

Leonid arrived at their agreed upon time down to the minute and shyly let himself inside as soon as Sasha opened door.

"I missed you," he kissed him when the door had closed behind him.

"I missed you too," he laid his hand on his neck and let Leonid kiss him.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Leonid asked nervously. He felt a bit bad knowing that Sasha had gone through the effort to cook for him, despite him offering to do so.

Sasha laughed. "I tried to cook something, but I don't know how you'll like it," he scratched his hair, his cheeks turning red.

Leonid grabbed his hand and stroked it. "I'd like to taste everything you have prepared for me," he reassured him.

Sasha led him to the kitchen where he sat him at the table. He grabbed the pot of soup and, with shaking hands, gradually dished it out. He had never cooked for someone so important before, and he didn't know if he had prepared everything well.

He fixed himself a plate and sat down beside him.

"Sasha, it looks so good," he grabbed his hand when he saw how bad Sasha was trembling. With his other hand he grabbed the spoon to taste the first bite.

"It's delicious, really," he told him when he swallowed. He had eaten borscht many times before, but this was one of the best.

Sasha smiled slightly under his mustache. His words pleased him, and he hoped he wasn't just saying that.

As soon as they had finished, he threw the pelmena in the water pot and left them to cook. In the meantime, they could talk. About the work, interests and pleasant things they had experienced recently.

After all that rich food, they sat on the couch for a moment to let their stomachs rest before the next meal.

"What are you thinking?" Leonid asked, noticing Sasha silently looking up at the ceiling.

Sasha smiled. “Whether I have done enough or not. A normal friend should take his loved one out for dinner at a fancy restaurant,” he said, sounding a bit sad.

Leonid turned to him and hugged him. "It was perfect, your food was perfect, you are perfect!"

"I'm not," Sasha replied. Nothing he did was ever good enough to him, and he would go on believing there would always be more he could have done. 

But Leonid didn't answer. He snuggled into him, clinging to him. All he needed and wanted was to feel his closeness.

"Ready for the next meal?" Sasha asked after a moment, untangling himself from his grip and rising from the couch.

Leonid nodded, looking forward to what his beloved had prepared.

Sasha took the plates off of the shelf. He stacked a few small, fluffy pancakes and on top of them added a few teaspoons of cottage cheese. He doused everything in cream before sprinkling it with raspberries and blackberries, along with chocolate shavings. Carefully he brought it to the couch and handed one plate to Leonid.

Leonid was amazed at what Sasha had prepared. It looked really beautiful, and he couldn't wait to taste it.

His taste buds were in heaven. What an absolutely amazing combination of creamy taste mixed with the fruit. It was pure delight.

Sasha just quietly watched him. He couldn’t help but feel his joyful gaze was a facade and the food wasn’t really that delicious.

Leonid looked at him. He cut a piece of pancake with his fork and stabbed it on the spikes. "Open your mouth," he ordered Sasha, and as soon as he did, he shoved a bite into his mouth. "It's absolutely luxurious!"

Sasha closed his eyes and savored. Leonid was right, it was really great.

"Your turn," Sasha nudged him. Impaling a piece on his fork, he put it into Leonid's mouth.

Leonid laughed and let Sasha feed him. They both laughed, cutting their pancakes and putting them in each other's mouth. Sometimes one of them would fake the other one out and instead of another bite, they’d steal a kiss.

By the time they finished their meal, both of them couldn’t help but laugh at each other. Their faces were dirty with cream and curd, as sometimes they didn't get the food exactly into their mouths. But they didn't mind. They were together, inventing stupidity, and that was enough.

"We should wash up," Sasha said.

"You can go first. I'll just wait," Leonid offered and began to lick himself where he could reach.

"I thought we could do it together," Sasha said, nervously waiting for an answer.

“Like in a bathtub? Together?” Leonid asked, confused.

"Yes," he nodded, staring expectantly at him.

Leonid hesitated for a moment, but finally a smile broke out on his dirty face. "Sure, why not."

Sasha grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom. He ran the warm water, and they both undressed and crawled into a large tub.

"You got some cream right here," Sasha touched his face, wiping the spots Leonid had missed with a wet hand.

"You too," Leonid said, his tongue licking up all the goodness on his face.

Leonid stroked his friend's wet, warm body and hugged him, enjoying every moment with him. He stared longingly at him, kissing him occasionally.

After a moment, Leonid noticed Sash's smile, which had not disappeared for the past few minutes.

"Is something wrong?"

Sasha shook his head. "I'm just a little ... playful," he confessed, his finger drawing circles on his back. Leaning in, he gave him a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Playful?" Leonid asked, not sure he was catching Sasha’s meaning.

Sasha stopped caressing him, climbed out of the tub, and pulled a small stool to its edge. He motioned Leonid toward it and slowly leaned him forward until his elbows rested against the stool.

"What are you doing?" He became rather frightened as he tried to turn back to see him. Sasha didn't let him. He put soap on his hands and began to wash him all over his back.

"I'm a little scared," Leonid confessed, staring ahead.

"You have nothing to be scared about… you trust me, don’t you?" He asked, and Leonid nodded.

Sasha continued to gently spread the bubbles on his back, shoulders, hips, and butt. He began to touch places that were slightly unpleasant to Leonid.

"S…Sasha?" he tried again to protest.

"Just relax and enjoy it," he commanded in a calm voice, and Leonid knew where he was going to take this.

Sasha spread his legs apart a little before reaching for the tube of an unknown substance he kept between the soaps at the edge of the tub. Putting a little of the stuff on one finger, he began to slide it slowly inside him.

"Uhh," Leonid sighed.

"All right?" Sasha said, careful not to hurt him.

"Y... yes ..." Leonid stammered, trying to get used to such a new sensation. But he was with Sasha, and that was all that mattered.

"All right," he replied, adding a second finger. He slowly pulled out his fingers before sliding them back in.

Leonid howled. It was unpleasant, but at the same time strangely enjoyable.

Sasha tried different movements and listened carefully to Leonid's breath, trying to figure out what position he liked most. Even Leonid himself had found a few he was quite fond of.

Suddenly Sasha stopped. He picked up Leonid and moved the stool to the longer side of the tub without words. He sat on its opposite edge, leaned against the wall, and put Leonid back into position. 

"What's going on?" he turned to him and noticed his smiling face.

"This will make it more comfortable," he said, and applied some more soap to his back before continuing to spread it around. Eventually he slid his hand back down to where it just was. This time, however, he did not put his fingers in, but stroked the outside properly.

It was very strange. How embarrassing it was to be touched there! He thought to himself until he felt a lot of pressure suddenly enter him from behind. He tensed up and screamed in pain.

"Sasha!" he said as he realized what was happening. 

"Sorry, I love you," Sasha breathed blissfully. He did not move, did not make any moves. He just tried to get used to his new surroundings.

Leonid felt Sasha tearing his guts. He was well aware of just how big certain parts of him were, and he was always a little worried for when this inevitably happened. And now it was happening.

Carefully, Sasha began to slide in back and forth. He was afraid he would hurt his thin friend, so he tried to continue as slowly as possible to allow him to get used to his size. As soon as he did a little, he went on with a calmer conscience.

Leonid was wheezing in pain. He felt Sasha everywhere. How close to him he was. Every move hurt terribly, but he didn't have the heart to show it as to not ruin his friend's satisfaction.

"Ah Lenya," Sasha sighed. Leonid's tightness drove him to a frenzy, and he thought he was going to lose his mind. He grabbed him by the shoulder, squeezed tightly, and began to thrust with great force to selfishly bring satisfaction to himself.

Leonid had tears in his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sit comfortably for several days, and he’d be forced to hide his pain at work so no one suspected anything about him. But still he tried to take it all. He had to. He couldn't disappoint him. Because he liked it. The pain excited him, but not as much as the knowledge of what it was doing to friend did.

"I'm sorry that I'm thinking only of myself, but God, Lenya!" he shouted, unrestrained, as he roughly threw Leonid about.

"If it makes you happy, then I’ll be happy too," he said between his teeth, wiping his tears with one hand. After all, it would surely end any moment now. 

Sasha began to breathe sharply. He spread Leonid's legs further apart, making unintelligible noises. After a few beats he pulled his cock out, freeing Leonid, and sprayed his entire back with his sperm. With a final movement, he slid into his place again, this time only lightly and nonviolently. Exhausted, he slid back into the tub, trying to breathe after what had happened.

After a few breaths, he returned to reality. Straightening the painfully twisted Leonid, he climbed out of the bath and wrapped him in a bath towel. He took him in his arms and carried him to bed. He placed him down gently before laying beside him.

"I haven't hurt you much, have I?" He was only now aware of his brutal behavior, which he failed to realize in his rush of passion.

"I'm fine. I'll be good," he laughed, but with every movement his body ached.

Sasha felt guilty. He lay down beside him and kissed him. "You're incredible," he said, continuing the kissed.

"I'd do anything for you," he told him, and they both climbed under the covers. Leonid had never experienced this kind of pain before, yet he was very excited. And he wanted it again. He wanted Sasha.


End file.
